Harry Potter and the Kidnapped Student
by rupertandcamels
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts and a lot of unexpected things are happening. Read this to realize Hogwarts isn't as safe as some people think.


It was a dark December morning at Hogwarts, and Viktor Krum was visiting Hermione over Christmas break. As he shuffled into The Great Hall, he muttered Quidditch moves under his breath.

He was holding a picture of Hermione in his hand. He dodged a group of giggling girls asking for his autograph. Viktor loved being a Quidditch star, but all the fans drove him mad. A girl sidled up to him and said,

"Mr. Krum, sir, can you sign my bag with lipstick?" Krum stared at the girl and shook his head. He continued shuffling through the room. He looked up and a smile broke his annoyed expression.

"Viktor, there you are!" said Hermione.

"Herm-own-ninny, vere have you been?"

"In the library, of course! I thought you said to meet you there?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. Sorry."

"That's quite alright! I remembered only ten minutes ago!"

Viktor looked up and frowned. Harry was approaching.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry bellowed.

Hermione whizzed around.

"What?" she questioned.

"Ron wants to talk to you."

"Oh, ok then. Well, in that case, Viktor, I'll meet you in the library. Don't forget!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder.

Harry and Hermione walked on in silence. Their footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"So, what does Ron want?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Dunno, he didn't say. Ah, here he is."

Ron sprinted up to Hermione, gasping for breath.

"Her…_gasp…_mion_…gasp_…ne!"

"What! Ron! What is it!"

"I need to talk to you," said Ron, still gasping for breath.

"Well, obviously. But what about?" asked Hermione.

Ron stared at her with wide eyes.

"Didn't you hear?" Ron said.

"Hear what?" Hermione answered.

Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear. Hermione's expression changed immediately.

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed, "SHE SAID WHAT?"

"Who said what?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around wearily and whispered,

"Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy have made up a rumor about me and Viktor."

"A rumor about what?"

"Well," Hermione began, "I don't know why she came up with this idea, but she is saying that I'm cheating."

"What do you mean?" said Harry, sounding confused.

"Well, after what that horrid Rita Skeeter wrote in the _Daily Prophet_ about you and me a few years ago, she is saying that I'm cheating on you when she bloody well knows that you are not my boyfriend."

"Oh…I'm still confused." said Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. Harry stared at him.

"What?" said Harry.

"How can you not understand?" Ron yelled. "It is so obvious! That stupid Pansy Parkinson! Oh, man, will I kill her!"

"Ron! If you kill someone you will get the worst consequence ever!" Hermione cried.

"And what would that be?" Ron answered, sticking his face in front of Hermione's so it was only an inch away from her nose.

"Well, you could get expelled! Actually I am certain you would get expelled and you would get a Howler from your mum!" screamed Hermione, shoving Ron out of her way.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to the library to meet Viktor."

"Going to see Vicky _again_? What do you see in him? He is such a grouch!" Ron breathed.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He looked out the window and felt his stomach go into a knot. Cho Chang was walking past. Should he invite her to the Yule ball? No, she was probably going with someone else. "_It's worth a try," _he thought. _"How bad could it be? It's not like she would stare at me like I'm an idiot and walk away."_

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!"

Harry shook his head to rid himself of his little daydream.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" asked Hermione, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, you were talking about Cho, and how you were going to ask her to the Yule ball." Harry answered dreamily.

"No Harry, that's what you were thinking. Do you know what I just said!" said Hermione angrily.

Harry shook his head and looked at the floor. He could feel his face go red. How could he be so stupid? Actually saying what was on his mind in front of Ron and Hermione.

"Bugger." Harry muttered.

"Potter!"

Harry whipped his head around and ran into someone very tall.

"Professor McGonagall, I…wait, what?"

"How dare you! How dare you say a nasty word in the presence of younger students! You are setting a bad example!" she roared. "Five points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention!"

"WHAT! Not fair! Professor!" Harry yelled.

Harry stomped away, fuming. Hermione had run off, and Ron had already started to walk away; Harry could see his red hair very clearly among the few brunettes and blondes walking around. He went past the library and saw Hermione and Krum. Hermione was wrapping her bushy brown hair around her finger, and Krum was staring into her eyes. And then, it happened. Harry wasn't expecting anything. He suddenly looked through the glass in the window and saw the one thing he had been dreading.

"Hermione!"

Harry had run into the room without even realizing it. Hermione stared at him, obviously embarrassed.

"Harry, I…er...um…hello."

"Hermione, what were you just doing?"

"Well…I was just…um…um…I fell."

"And his lips," Harry pointed at Krum, "broke your fall, did they?"

"Well, no…um…well maybe…um he, uh…also tripped."

"Oh, and your lips just happened to land on each other?"

Hermione looked at the floor. Krum had a look that was almost utterly impossible to interpret.

"Harry, you don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand alright! You wait till I tell Ron! He is going to kill himself!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because, he lov…never mind."

Harry immediately knew he had gone too far. He had almost spilled Ron's deepest, darkest secret.

"Harry…what are you talking about? You don't mean to tell me that Ron…" Hermione trailed off.

"Well, you know, he…uh…thinks very highly of you…I guess."

Ron came running into the room, his face almost as red as his hair. He was panting.

"Harry! There you are!"

"R-Ron? I need to talk to you." Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Ron questioned suspiciously.

"Follow me."

Hermione gripped his arm and pulled him into a far corner. Hermione's mouth was moving very fast. Ron's face slowly changed. Harry could feel his own face go red now. Ron looked at him, disbelief in his eyes. Hermione was still talking. Suddenly she grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tightly. Ron was stiff, unusually stiff. Hermione let go of him and looked away. Ron silently walked over to Harry.

"Harry? How could you? I thought you were my friend?"

"Ron, I…"

"Don't talk to me." Ron walked away, his face down. Harry couldn't believe himself. He had just lost his best friend. Hermione walked over to him.

"Harry…I…I had to find out the truth." Hermione said shakily. Harry glared at her. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She turned and ran. Krum suddenly glared at Harry. Then he ran after Hermione, yelling,

"Herm-own-ninny, My angel! Come back my darling! Viktor will take care of you!"

Harry looked out the window again. Cho was standing under the big birch tree, her hair gleaming in the sunlight. He then did the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. He ran to the window and threw it open.

"CHO!"

Cho looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Then she spotted Harry and grinned. She walked over.

"Hello, Harry."

"Uh, Cho? Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Do you want to go to the Yule ball with me?"

Cho looked at him, then burst into laughter.

"The Yule ball? Harry, that was two years ago!"

Harry stared at her. Suddenly he shut the window in her beautiful face. She was still laughing. Harry hit himself in the head so hard he was sure he would have a big bruise.

Harry went up to the dormitory, hoping to find Ron there. He did. Ron was sitting on the floor, staring into the fire.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said.

Ron turned and looked at Harry. His eyes were wet.

"Ron, are you crying?"

"What does it look like, you untrustworthy slime ball?"

Harry was horrorstruck.

"Ron, what do you mean?"

"You told Hermione the secret you promised never to tell! Now she knows and…and…I can't even look at her anymore. That's why I was always yelling at her when she said she was going to see Viktor. I was jealous; I didn't want anything to happen between them. Thankfully, they haven't kissed."

"Oh, um…yes they have."

"Yes, they have what?"

"Yes, they have kissed. I caught them in the library just before you came in. Sorry."

"Great. Don't you wish you could go back in time and fix the problems you made?"

Harry snorted. He remembered in the third year when he and Hermione used her time-turner to go back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius. He remembered Hermione, and his head hurt.

"Oh, wonderful," he said miserably.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm mad at Hermione because she told you what I had said. But, Ron, the truth is, I didn't fully tell her. I started to, but then I stopped myself before I went any further. I'm really sorry, Ron, I really am."

Ron stared at him. Harry looked back, feeling as if he was going to cry himself. Ron gave him a watery smile. Harry grinned back.

"Thanks, mate." Ron whispered.

The next morning Harry and Ron went down to breakfast. Standing near a table in the Great Hall, Harry saw Cho pass by. Harry breathed loudly, not really meaning to get her attention. Cho turned, saw Harry, and started giggling uncontrollably. Harry shook his head, and his eyes skimmed the Gryffindor table. He then saw one of the scariest things he had ever seen. He slowly walked behind Ron, who was standing in front of…_Hermione!_ Hermione didn't even glance at Harry.

"So Hermione, I'm really sorry about being mad at you. I don't know what came over me."

Ron suddenly leaned forward and kissed Hermione hard on the mouth. He drew back and looked at the ground, his face redder than his hair. Hermione's eyes were wide, but then she smiled.

"Wow, Ron. That was most pleasant."

Ron looked up at her and then kissed her again.

"Well, Ron, there is something I would like to tell you."

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood on tiptoe and whispered in Ron's ear. Ron grinned.

"REALLY? Wow! Me too."

"May I ask what the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry said.

"Harry! Guess what Hermione just said!"

"What," Harry said unenthusiastically.

"She said she loves me, and she always has, and she just never told me! Harry, this is brilliant! I finally get the girl I have always wanted!"

"Good for you," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, fumbling for Ron's hand so she could hold it. "I thought you would be happy for us!"

"I am!" said Harry indignantly, "But what about Viktor, Hermione? What are you going to do about him?"

"Oh my goodness! You're right! I never thought of him!" Hermione whispered, her eyes wide.

Just in time, Viktor came up to Hermione and threw his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. Hermione smiled and patted him on the back.

"Hello, Viktor," she said, awkwardly.

"Hello Herm-own-ninny! I have missed you all day! Are you feeling better, my love boat?"

"Uh, Viktor, there is something I need to tell you."

"Vat is it?"

"Come here."

Viktor followed Hermione to the marble staircase. Hermione started talking and Viktor looked deep into her eyes. Then Viktor's smile faded. He put his hands to his eyes and started shaking. Hermione stared at him, eyes wide. Viktor turned and ran up the stairs, crying loudly. Hermione walked back to Harry and Ron, unusually stiff.

"Well, that went well." she said.

"So I see," said Ron, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders and sounding drunk.

"Well, thank you for this lovely conversation, but if you don't mind, I would like to eat breakfast without vomiting," Harry said impatiently.

"Ew," Hermione whispered.

Harry stalked over to the Gryffindor table. He was fuming. How could they do this to him? Now they would be spending all their time together, not with him. He would be shunted aside, forgotten. They would be sitting side by side, hand in hand, maybe even mouth to mouth sometimes.

"Disgusting." Harry muttered.

"What did you say Harry?"

Harry turned. Lavender Brown was sitting next to him, staring. Harry's stomach did a flip-flop. He realized his stomach had not done this when he had seen Cho, almost ten minutes before.

"Oh, well, Ron and Hermione are, well, yeah." Harry trailed off.

Lavender stared at him. She then started to laugh.

"I knew it! Hermione never stops talking about Ron at night! She even dreams about him."

Lavender then threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Congratulate them for me, will you?" she whispered.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said.

Lavender jumped up and ran over to Parvati Patil, her best friend. She whispered something in her ear, and then Parvati burst out laughing. Harry stood up and tried to find Ron and Hermione at the table. They weren't there. He looked all around the Great Hall. No Ron. No Hermione. He went up the marble staircase and looked up and down the corridor. It was almost empty, except for a few first-years walking around with nothing to do. He went to the Gryffindor Common Room. He gave the Fat Lady the password, (Gobbledegook) and walked in. There were Ron and Hermione, sitting on the floor, leaning against a chair. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's left shoulder. Harry cleared his throat. Ron turned.

"Oh, hi Harry," he whispered.

"Hello, Ron. Thank you for not telling me you were leaving!" he barked.

"Shh! She's sleeping." Ron looked down at Hermione lovingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to disturb the Princess from her beauty sleep!" Harry whispered loudly.

"Harry, what has gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing! Just that, you and Hermione are now boyfriend and girlfriend, you left me during breakfast, and…well, I'm just afraid I'm going to lose the only friends I have."

Harry looked at Hermione. She was beginning to awaken. She sat up and looked around.

"Oh, hello Harry," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hullo," Harry grunted.

She turned her head and looked at Ron.

"Hello, Ron," she said fondly.

"Hey," he answered, leaning forward to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said, putting her arms around Ron's stomach and burying her face in his chest. "I didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better," he said kissing the top of her head and hugging her. "I was getting worried."

"That's sweet," she murmured.

Harry stared at them. This was getting out of hand. Why would anyone want to be in love with someone that badly? Then he thought of Lavender. _"Never mind,_"he thought. _"I take that back."_

The rest of the day went by slowly. It felt like it was never going to end. Finally dinner ended and they were able to go to bed. Hermione looked as if she could crumple onto the floor and fall asleep there. Harry had never seen her so inattentive in class before. They went to the Common Room and bade each other goodnight. Hermione went into Ron's arms and kissed him.

"Goodnight, Ron," she whispered.

She buried her face in Ron's sweater and said something Harry couldn't understand. Ron smiled.

"Me too. Get to bed now. You don't want another restless night."

Hermione turned to Harry, walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry," she said. "Goodnight."

She went upstairs to the girl's dormitory. When the hem of her robes had disappeared, Ron looked at Harry.

"Thanks, mate," he said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For bringing Hermione to me. If you hadn't told her my secret, this wouldn't have happened." He smiled. "Just don't do it again."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry, I won't," he promised.

Harry woke with a start. Ron was standing over him, looking worried.

"Harry! Wake up! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes. "What? What time is it?"

"Harry, forget the time! Come Quick! Hermione's gone!"

"What? How do you know?"

"Lavender came in, woke me up and told me! Harry, we have to find her!"

"Lavender was in here? Why didn't you wake me up when she was in here? Was she in her pajamas?"

"Harry! Please! Focus! Hermione is gone! Please Harry, help me find her!"

Ron stared at him. Harry realized he was crying again.

"Don't worry Ron. We'll find her. Wait, but how do you know she isn't just walking around the school? Did you search the school?"

Ron took a deep breath and started in on how he had awakened to Lavender's voice saying Hermione wasn't in bed and she wasn't in the Common Room. They had searched a few floors, and then went to McGonagall asking for a search party. They got all the teachers and searched the entire school.

"She wasn't anywhere, Harry! All the teachers were looking! Harry, I think she has been kidnapped!" Ron was sobbing by now. "We have to find her, Harry! Please, I love her Harry! Help me, please! Oh, Harry!"

Harry now sensed something was wrong. It's not everyday someone is kidnapped in a wizard school. He thought hard on where someone would hide a student without it being obvious where they were. Then it clicked.

"Ron, I think I have an idea on where she might be." Ron looked up. "We have been there before. In the first year. We have to go to the third floor. Come on. Get dressed. Quick."

Ron scrambled to his trunk and pulled out trousers and a sweater. Harry did the same. When they were dressed, they ran out of the dormitory, into the common room, and out the portrait hole.

"Okay, Ron. We have to go to the third floor." Harry said

"But why?" Ron asked

"Because. She might be there! Come on!"

Ron and Harry ran up to the third floor. They approached a door and it automatically swung open. Inside it was empty. There was a trap door on the floor.

"I remember this place!" Ron exclaimed. "We were here in the first year! This is how we got to the Sorcerer's stone!"

"Yes," Harry said. "We're going to have to do it again."

They opened the trap door. Harry jumped through, followed by Ron. They landed on just the thing they knew was going to be there.

"Okay, Ron, remember, relax. This is Devil's Snare. You've got to relax. Think of Hermione."

Ron nodded and closed his eyes. Harry did the same. At the same time, the Devil's Snare let them go and they fell onto a hard, cold floor.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry called through the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's that door to the flying key room?"

"Over here." Harry called back in reply. "Follow my voice."

Ron followed Harry's voice until they got to the other side of the door. It was brighter in here, and just as they remembered it. Hundreds of keys flew above them. Harry searched the ceiling.

"There! I've found the one we need! Stand by the door and wait until I throw the key down!" Harry ordered. He grabbed the broomstick levitating beside him and hopped on. Instantly the keys flew faster. Harry zoomed after the key with the broken wing. He was getting cuts all over his face and hands, but he didn't care. He gave one more burst of speed, and he caught the key. He threw it down to Ron, who put it in the keyhole and held the door open for Harry. He flew through and Ron closed the door. They heard many loud thuds. The keys had flown into the door and were lodged into the other side of it. Harry jumped off the broom. They had come to the chessboard.

"Oh, no," Ron breathed.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I haven't played chess in ages," he answered.

"Don't worry," said Harry, encouragingly. "I'll help the best I can."

"Okay, well, here goes."

They both stood on the two empty squares on the black side. As soon as they stopped moving, white made its first move. Ron instantly started yelling commands to the black pieces. They went on and on. Harry tried to help, here and there, but Ron cut him off with a different command every time. Finally all Harry had to do was move diagonally to checkmate the king. He walked to the right.

"CHECKMATE!" he yelled. The king put his sword on the ground and slouched off the board, leaving the entrance to the doorway clear.

"Harry, we did it!" Ron squealed.

"Not quite yet, Ron. There is one more step. But I remember it clearly. Just let me do the work." Harry said. Ron nodded. They went through the door and came to a dimly lit room with a table in the middle. On the other side of the room was a doorway, blocked with fire. Harry looked at the table; it was covered with bottles. There was a piece of parchment lying on the edge. Harry ignored it. He didn't need directions; he knew exactly which bottle would get them through the fire to Hermione. He picked up the small red one.

"Okay, Ron. Listen to me. I am going to drink half of this and walk through the fire. When I get through, I want you to drink the other half and follow, okay?" Ron nodded. "Right. Here I go." Harry put the bottle to his lips and drank. He felt instantly cold. He walked through the fire without feeling a thing. A few seconds later, Ron appeared. Harry looked around. He saw a sack on the ground on the other side of the room which was wiggling. Harry nudged Ron and pointed. Ron followed Harry's finger, saw the sack, and ran towards it, Harry on his heels. When they got to the sack, they skidded to a stop. Ron dropped to the floor and started to open the sack. When the knot was free, he pulled it down. Inside was Hermione, a handkerchief in her mouth and her hands bound. She looked up, saw Ron, and started to cry. Ron undid the knots, and took the hanky out of her mouth. When she was free, he threw his arms around her and cried.

"Oh Ron! You found me! I was so scared! I don't know who it was who took me. It was a man. Oh, Ron!" Hermione was sobbing into Ron's shoulder. They were rocking from side to side.

"Hermione! I was so worried! Hermione, I'm so glad you're all right!" Ron was hugging Hermione so hard she coughed. Ron let her go and kissed her again and again. When Hermione stopped crying, she stood up and went to Harry.

"Harry, you solved it! You are so brilliant!" She threw her arms around his neck and started to cry again.

"All right Hermione, okay, come on, let go. We have to get out of here," Harry said. His eyes skimmed the room and saw a doorway. He walked over to it, Ron and Hermione right behind him. He opened the door and found a staircase. He started to climb up. They went on in silence, except for a few sniffles from Ron and Hermione, for five minutes. Harry suddenly ran into something solid, a door. He fumbled for the doorknob, found it, and turned it. The door swung open. They were in the corridor just behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down the corridor. At the end they saw Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" Harry bellowed. McGonagall turned and ran toward them.

"Potter! Weasley! Oh my goodness! You have found Miss Granger! My dear, are you all right?" McGonagall was hugging Hermione very tightly. "All right. Well, you three must go to The Headmaster immediately. Follow me." She led the way down the corridor to the statue of the Griffin. She gave the password(Lemon Drop), and led the way in.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. At the sound of the door, he looked up.

"Ah, Professor. I see you have found Miss Granger. Please, tell me everything, you three." Dumbledore said calmly.

Hermione started in on her half of the story, until she had to stop, and then Ron and Harry took over, telling their half. Dumbledore sat at his desk, nodding occasionally.

"And, well, that's how it happened," Harry concluded.

Dumbledore nodded again. "I will inform the Ministry of Magic that a student of mine was kidnapped, but has been found. As for you three, you might remember, today is end-of-year exam day." All three nodded. "But, due to certain circumstances, you will not have to take the exams." They nodded again. "Considering there is only tomorrow left, I suggest you get some sleep. I will inform the other teachers you are not to take the exams." Dumbledore stopped talking. McGonagall hurried them out of the room.

"Go on now, up to your dormitories, and into bed," she said. They nodded.

They walked silently to the dormitories. Harry climbed into bed feeling pleased with himself. He then fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, his trunk was stowed safely in the compartment above him and he was sitting with Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express on the way home. The whole trip they were silent. When the train stopped, they got their luggage and clambered of. They went through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. There waiting for them were the Weasleys, the Grangers, and the Dursleys. The three turned to each other.

"Well, this is goodbye, until next year." Harry said.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Bye, Harry." She hugged him.

"Bye, Hermione, bye Ron," said Harry.

"Bye, mate," Ron answered. Harry walked over to the Dursleys. When he got to them, he turned to look at his two best friends one last time until September. Ron and Hermione were hugging. Tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks. They let go of each other and kissed. Harry smiled and turned.

"I'm ready to leave, Uncle Vernon," he said. Vernon Dursley grunted and set off toward the car. Harry followed. He couldn't wait until next year.


End file.
